Mathew Clegane
Mathew Clegane is the son of Rupert, and Marnia Clegane and this makes him a member of House Clegane, and second in line to heir of the powerful House. Mathew has two siblings in the form of Hedrik, and Jenny Clegane of which Hedrik is the heir to House Clegane and his best friend while at the same time being a truly inspirational figure in House Clegane, while his sister has been quite reclusive due to her strange and quiet personality. Matthew Clegane is also married to Joanna Clegane who he loves very deeply and leans on throughout the decisions he must make in his life. With Joana Clegane he has three children in the form of Mathew, Sarha, and Toden Clegane of which Sarha and Toden are still young by the time of Westros, but Mathew Clegane II. is a young squire of whom is squired to Lucas Scott. An important member of House Clegane, he is very well known for his fighting ability, but on rop of this he is also well known for his quite public mutual hatred of Edward Cullen. This hatred begin when during his time at the Lucernian Academy (of which he was the only Clegane sent after Hedrik refused to leave Rachel) he flirted openly with Blake Cullen to a point that Edward eventually told him to step back from her, and when he didn't the two challenged eachother to a duel and they proceeded to fight. The outcome of the fight would forever change both men as they both believed that without intervention they would have been victorious, and this remains a point of open contention between the two. Mathew Clegane would take part in the Nortburg Tournament of 5120 where he defeated the very skilled Tytos Lannister before being defeated by Garlan Tyrell in Round Two. With his brother Hedrik joining the Order of the Red Dragon Mathew has been placed in charge of the House Clegane forces, and through this he control the nearly 1500 men at arms that House Clegane can call upon. Under this control he led House Clegane alongside his father during Invasion of Westbridge and their victory in the Battle of Jastings means that they have dramatically increased their clout amongst the leadership of the Kingdom of Lucerne. At the end of the Rise of Lucerne Matthew Clegane is moving his forces east to meet up with House Scarlet where he will command the defence of the only real crossing into Lorderon from Bolten. In this position he leads the overall defences of the northern bridge in Lorderon where at the end of the book he looks out over the river and sees the massed troops of Bolten beginning to march towards his position. Mathew Clegane would through his diplomatic skill alongside his Scarlet companions be able to stop the Boltens from attacking north as they had been ordered to as a part of the overal invasion by the Boltens, and following this he watched as Saiden Scarlet's arrangement with House Cole led to the basic abandonment of the aggression towards his forces. Understanding that he would have to move quickly once House Cole switched sides he spent the time preparing the supplies and troops neccessary for a mass transport to the Dreadfort Platuea as that was where he and House Scarlet were ordered to advance on while House Menathil and House Cole advanced on the northern Bolten lands and cut them off even further. History Early History During his youth in Lole he found that everything came to easy to him because of his last name, and his looks, and this created a young man that felt intitled to many things cheif of which was women. During his brief time in Lole while he was waiting to go to the Lucernian Academy he would become infamous amongst his age group for his prevalance amongst the noble girls of Lole to the point that his somewhat older brother Hedrik tried to turn him away from this life style but this had little to no effect. When he came of age for schooling he was sent to Lucerne as most of the wealthier families do. While at school in Lucerne he became very well known as a guy who liked the company of women, as he continued down his path that he had set out in Lole. This lifestyle would be unaproachable as the other boys his age in Lole were unable to intervene as he was the noble son of the town and because of this they wouldn't dare oppose him. But in Lucerne he was a small fish, and it would take his involvement with Edward Cullen to make him understand how small he really was. Edward Cullen Edward and Mathew's hatred is now legendary but at the time they didn't know eachtoher and it would be their interaction that would create the hatred. This hatred begin when during his time at the Lucernian Academy he flirted openly with Blake Cullen to a point that Edward eventually told him to step back from her and his arrogance made him at first believe that this person was nothing compared to him and thus he chose to ignore Edwards threat. As he reangaged in a relationship with Blake Cullen Mathew's friends there told him that he shouldn't get invovled with Edward as his best friend was Andrew Lovie and that would be a fight you could not or would not win. Despite these warnings he refused to heed their words and thus he was discovered by Edward after he flaunted his romance with Blake in front of Edward's face while he was in the courtyard training with Jasper Hale. Edward at the time had a sword and it took a silent movement by Jasper to take the sword so that Edward didn't use it to kill Mathew, but the removal of the sword only made the two fight with fists, and before long they were full out fighting in the courtyard. As teachers were unable to intervene it took the silent arrival of one person to silence the entire crowd when Andrew Lovie entered the courtyard. After a moment of silence Andrew who at the time was still argueing with Edward about what he had returned for, and said to him but this changed nothing about harming Edward. After Andrew, Jasper, and Emmett picked up Edward they were unable to stop him from challenging Mathew to a duel which he was honor bound to accept, and with that the duel was a forgone conclusion. The outcome of the fight would forever change both men as they both believed that without intervention they would have been victorious, and this remains a point of open contention between the two. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Heading to Koenisburg At the end of the Rise of Lucerne Matthew Clegane is moving his forces east to meet up with House Starke inside the city of Koenisburg. Family Members Hedrik Clegane III 5.jpg|Hedrik Clegane III. - Brother|link=Hedrik Clegane III. Relationships Main Article : Relationships of Mathew Clegane Michelle Trachtenburg.jpg|Michelle Trachtenburg - Lover|link=Michelle Trachtenberg Hedrik Clegane III 5.jpg|Hedrik Clegane III. - Family/Friend|link=Hedrik Clegane III. Michelle Trachtenberg See Also : Michelle Trachtenberg "It was lust, not love. It's really akward now that I'm around all the time and so is she. From time to time it's hard not to picture her naked." -Mathew Clegane Mathew and Michelle engaged in a brief relationship following their getting to know eachother while riding horses. This relationship or what could have been a relationship ended when Mathew began dating his current wife in Joanna Clegane . Joanna Clegane See Also : Joanna Clegane "Whatever I felt before her was childish. With her I was a man in love. With her I found my heart's desires." -Mathew Clegane Joanna met Mathew while she was on a trading mission in Forks from her home in Dresdan . She eventually abandoned her home city when she fell in love with Mathew, and the two came to be married only three years after. Their first child Mathew Clegane II. was born 2 years after they got married. Category:House Clegane Category:People Category:Italian Category:Human Category:People of Lole Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:POV Character